1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller and an image system comprising the same, and more particularly, to a remote controller for remotely controlling a digital broadcasting processing apparatus that receives broadcasting signals corresponding to major channels and minor channels, and an image system comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide spread of digital broadcasting, users have an opportunity to select more channels. Unlike existing analog broadcasting, since the digital broadcasting can transmit broadcasting signals corresponding to a plurality of channels using one frequency band, the number of channels which can be selected by the users has greatly increased.
Since three or four minor channels may be contained in one major channel, it is necessary for a user to operate up/down buttons provided in a remote controller too frequently in order to select a desired channel.
At present, remote controllers in domestic use for digital broadcasting processing apparatuses have problems in that users have to input major channels and minor channels one by one, or buttons for selecting the digital broadcasting should be separately used. That is, there arise problems of difficulty in user's operation of buttons and troublesomeness in selecting a desired channel.